No such things as happy endings: YGO style
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: PG13 for language and mature themes. Seto Kaiba is: CEO, cold, ruthless. But he's also brother, protector, savior. But he might not be able to take it any more... better than it sounds!
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
Ceribi: Do NOT go easy on me for reviews. This is NOT a one-shot. A bit angusty. Flames, criticism, everything, they are all WELCOME.  
  
Disclaimer for whole fic: DON'T OWN YGO OR ANYTHING ELSE COPYRIGHTED!  
  
WHY THE BLOODY HELL WAS THIS FIC DELETED???? (sigh) Oh well.

* * *

And they lived happily ever after...  
  
They lie to little kids. Why?  
  
Because there's no such thing as happy endings.  
  
Who am I to say that there are no such things as happy endings? I'm someone who knows from experience. Someone who went through the toughest childhood, someone who's been through some things no person my age should have. I am Seto Kaiba. 


	2. One

One

* * *

Ceribi: I will have an important note at the end of the story (once my story says: COMPLETED). It will concern one Loren Leah's 'The Perfect Shade of Blue'. SO DON'T SUE OR ACCUSE!!!!! But I highly suggest you read her story (can be found at this site, called 'The Perfect Shade of Blue' under Yu-Gi-Oh!.) That story and this story are COMPLETELY CONNECTED, so it is HIGHLY SUGGESTED (hint hint) that you read it. In a way this is an unauthorized sequel... but not exactly! SO DON'T KILL ME!!!!  
  
By the way, I'm using the Japanese names and versions of the anime – for once. I would do the magna, but I haven't read all of it, and I can't read Japanese, so I read the American. (sheepish grin) If I do something that's dubbed, as in the American anime, please let me know – it would be appreciated. I'll try not to mix the Japanese anime and the American, but it's kinda hard... But some things I want it to be kept, such as Seto's various nicknames for Joey – I want those in here, whether from the Japanese or dubbed version, and, possiblly, magna version.  
  
**Japanese Word Guide:  
  
Make inu- pathetic little dog – three guess whose nickname this is for who  
  
Temee- a really rude version of you  
  
Zako- small fry – see the comment for "make inu"  
  
Bonkotsu- mediocre – see above comment  
  
Jounouchi no yarou- that bastard Jounouchi (the name may alter) – again, see above comment  
  
Nii-Sama- [honorable] older brother – three guess who says this to who  
  
Yuugi-kun- a polite way of saying "Yuugi". In a way, it's like saying, as we Americans might say, "Yuugi dude" (laugh) or "Yugi sir" (perhaps not... can any one else give me a better explanation, please?) The name may also alter. NOT, I repeat, NOT the same for females.  
  
Jiichan- Grandfather **

* * *

Of course, you're probably wondering why my life is so miserable that I do not believe in happy endings. But you don't know who I am, do you?  
  
Yes, I am Seto Kaiba, CEO and president of the largest gaming company in the world, Kaiba Corporation, champion duelist, multibillionaire. But I am also the orphaned boy who's only family is his little brother, a.k.a. his life Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba is my life. My mansion, my fancy fleet of cars and planes and helicopters and boats, my computers and their equipment, my corporation, my theme park, my status and title, my money, my technology, my Duel Monsters deck, my rivalry with Yuugi – they mean nothing compared to him, and they mean nothing without him. Mokuba is the reason I bothered to do anything – my life is meaningless, worthless without him in it.  
  
Mokuba never asked me to give up my life to him. He never asked me to do anything that was something special – though he did ask me to save that girl, Anzu. But I am talking about significant things... he did ask me to do something a long time ago... but I couldn't and still can't. He asked me to bring our parents back. And not Gozaburo Kaiba – our real parents...  
  
Unfortunately, there are some things money can't buy.  
  
I look out my window and smile sadly. Mokuba is outside in the pool with Yuugi-tachi, laughing. Mokuba's laugh is musical. It rings out and makes all people stop and listen, awed. He giggles as he gets splashed by that annoying, insensitive, rude dog. I shake my head slightly. Mokuba likes Jounouchi Katsuya for reasons I don't know. Mokuba used to hate Jounouchi, but, now... I don't know why he suddenly has taken a liking to him. (1) I see nothing significant about the mutt. And I know that the mutt sees nothing significant about me. It is the way it has always been, and the way it will always be.  
  
"Kaiba, you bastard, I hate you!" he shot at me today after I landed him in detention – again. "Temee... temee..." (2 for all Japanese words) (an: er, he's trying to think of what to call Seto.)  
  
"What, can't make inu find proper words?" I sneered back.  
  
To which he lunged at me, only to be held back by his pathetic little friends.  
  
"Shut up Kaiba before I do something you'll regret!"  
  
"Sorry, what was that, make inu?" I inquired innocently. "I couldn't understand you; perhaps it was because you were barking, not talking. But then again, dogs can't talk, they can only bark."  
  
The mutt lunged at me again. "Calm down Jounouchi-kun!" screamed Yuugi.  
  
"Listen to your master, make inu," I scoffed again.  
  
"I'll put you in your place, Kaiba!"  
  
"I'll put you in yours, make inu. Tell me, do you bark on your own, or do you wait for your master's whistle?"  
  
That got to him like the others hadn't. He broke out of Yuugi-tachi's grip and ran towards me. I sidestepped his punch and pushed him to the floor. "Come and get zako," I spat at Yuugi-tachi, and walked away coolly.  
  
Mokuba doesn't know about that fight today. I didn't tell him, and I trust that Jounouchi won't tell him either. (3)  
  
I hadn't noticed that Mokuba had come inside. "Nii-sama," he said. I turned around and smiled softly at him.  
  
"Mokuba. What is it?" I turned to look at him from my laptop.  
  
Mokuba looked nervous. "Nii-sama, could you come out and hang with us?" (4)  
  
My expression softened slightly. "Mokuba..."  
  
"Please Nii-sama?" he pleaded. Suddenly he started to talk quickly. "You're always so busy and you never have time to do anything fun for a change and you should get to know Yuugi-tachi better..." (5)  
  
I blinked at him. "Quite a mouthful, Mokuba," I teased.  
  
Mokuba looked at me, blushing slightly. "So Nii-sama?" he said.  
  
I sighed and rubbed my temples. There was a slight drip-drip. To give myself more time I looked down. I saw that Mokuba's swimsuit was wet. I stood up and walked into the living room, coming back a few seconds later with a towel. I draped it over my younger brother and put my arm around him. "C'mon Mokuba," I said softly. "Let's go."  
  
Mokuba cheered and we went outside.  
  
But, of course, at this point, you are either thoroughly confused or wondering what this has to do about my belief against happy endings. So I shall endeavor to explain. But there is only one way to do that. I shall start at the beginning.

* * *

(1) I think in the Japanese version Mokuba hates Joey's (as I WANT to refer to him when not in fanfic mode) guts. I think he called him Jounouchi no yarou – that bastard Jounouchi, but I don't know for sure. So, as I shall explain later, Mokuba hates Joey UNTIL he really gets to know him – to be explained later (Seto will realize why Mokuba likes Joey as well).  
  
(2) Oi, I'm terribly sorry, I know my Japanese is TERRIBLE – but if anyone would volunteer to help me out a bit, they're welcome too (credit to ANYONE who helps in ANYTHING will be given, of course). So yeah, I'm really sorry...  
  
(3) Seto thinks that Joey wouldn't tell Mokuba because Mokuba is okay in his books – again, to be explained LATER. Joey also doesn't think that Mokuba should be involved.  
  
(4) I honestly doesn't think Mokuba would say, "Nii-sama, do you want to come play with us," seeing that Mokuba seems a bit more sophisticated than that.  
  
(5) Again, this refers to Mokuba's 'change or heart'.  
  
All of the character's changes will be explained in future chapters – Seto slowly discovers him, as he will talk with Yugi, Joey, Mokuba and... yeah, for now, I think that's it... those four are truly the main characters. Yes, I don't think Yami's in this one really...  
  
Another thing: there aren't any pairings in this fanfic. Which also means: NO JOEY x SETO, YUGI x SETO, OR MOKUBA x SETO!!!! MOKUBA x SETO IS JUST WRONG!!!!!!!!!! SO DO NOT THINK THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Er, sorry, but I had to clarify that. There aren't ANY pairings in this fic – even if it's just something like Joey x Mai or Tristan x Serenity or even Yami x Yugi. NO. Sorry readers, but this fic has a reason – a bit of a personal reason, actually. A more personal reason then 'No such things as happy endings: HP style' – I relate to this better. Which was my intention of writing this fic and 'No Happy Endings: HP Style'.  
  
About 'The Perfect Shade of Blue'... that VERY IMPORTANT NOTE will be in the LAST CHAPTER of the story.  
  
Thank you all reviews. And yes, this will DEFINITELY be different from the HP version. 


	3. Two

Two

* * *

**Japanese Word Guide:  
  
Make inu- pathetic little dog  
  
Temee- a really rude version of you  
  
Zako- small fry  
  
Bonkotsu- mediocre  
  
Jounouchi no yarou- that bastard Jounouchi (the name may alter)  
  
Niisama- [honorable] older brother  
  
Oniichan- a more affection, less formal way of saying big brother  
  
Yuugi-kun- a polite way of saying "Yuugi". In a way, it's like saying, as we Americans might say, "Yuugi dude" (laugh) or "Yugi sir" (perhaps not... can any one else give me a better explanation, please?) The name may also alter. For females it is chan, and only if that person is very close or family to whomever he/she is talking too.  
  
Jiichan- Grandfather  
  
Baka- idiot  
**

* * *

What is love?

* * *

It is not lust. No. One can love another without feeling any lust.

* * *

It's the most powerful force on earth.

* * *

Why do I say that?

* * *

Because people have died for love; people have sacrificed everything they have for love.

* * *

I did that.

* * *

I did that for my little brother.

* * *

Who's my little brother?

* * *

Mokuba.

* * *

What the hell am I talking about is going through your mind, right?

* * *

Well I'll tell you.

* * *

I'll tell you the story of my life.

* * *

{FLASHBACK}  
  
I was running to Mama's room. No. Something was wrong. Why?  
  
I reach there. In her arms is someone... who? She looks at me.  
  
"Seto," she says. Her voice is filled with pain. "Seto, promise me something."  
  
"Anything Mama," I say quickly.  
  
"Seto... promise me that you'll look after your brother..."  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"This is your brother Seto," she said. I take the child that she holds out to me and fall on my butt because of his weight. I am only five, after all.  
  
"His name is Mokuba, Seto... Mokuba... promise me that you'll always look after him Seto..."  
  
"I promise Mama... Mama, what's wrong? Mama? MAMA!!!"  
  
Mama had gone white. Deadly white. She looked up when Papa came into the room. "I love you all," she said, and her head dropped back.  
  
I heard a loud BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP that seemed to go on and on. No. No! What was happening? Papa picked me and Mokuba up and started to leave the room as people in white coats, doctors, I think, went in.  
  
"Papa what is it?" I ask. "Papa?"  
  
"C'mon Seto," he says. He's crying. I've never seen Papa cry before. I'm scared.  
  
Mokuba is crying in my arms. Papa puts us in his car and drives him. "I'll always be there for you, Mokuba," I whisper to Mokuba. Mokuba stops crying and looks at me as if he understands. I kiss his forehead and get out of the car when we get home.  
  
{END FLASHBACK}

* * *

{ANOTHER FLASHBACK}  
  
"Where's Mama, Papa?" I ask Papa the next day. Mokuba is eating breakfast happily.  
  
"She's... she's not coming back, Seto," says Papa very quietly.  
  
"What? Why? Where is she? Papa, please!"  
  
"She's... she's in Heaven, Seto."  
  
"She's... Mama's in Heaven? With God? But that means... Mama's dead?" I break into tears. "No!" I cry as Papa puts his arms around me. "No! Papa she can't be dead!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Seto," says Papa. He's crying too. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Mokuba seems to understand too, because he's also crying.  
  
{END FLASHBACK}

* * *

I will never forget that day... I saw my mother die... I watched her die... and it was just as bad even though I didn't see him die...

* * *

{FLASHBACK}  
  
"Promise me something Seto," Dad said to me one day. He was going to go to work. The babysitter was playing with Mokuba.  
  
"Anything," I say readily. This conversation sounds familiar, but I can't quite place it...  
  
"Promise me that, no matter what happens, you will always take care of Mokuba."  
  
"I promise Dad," I say without hesitation. This conversation sounds too familiar...  
  
Five-year-old Mokuba comes walking up to us. "Oniichan," he says.  
  
"Hi Mokuba," I say, smiling.  
  
He hugs me. "I love you two," says Dad.  
  
"Love you too," Mokuba and I say together.  
  
Dad smiles and leaves.  
  
Little did I know that was the last time I would ever seen him, for if I did know, I would have said more.  
  
{END FLASHBACK}

* * *

{ANOTHER FLASHBACK}  
  
"He's... what?!" I scream.  
  
Mokuba is crying. Tears are streaming down my face. "Dad is dead?!"  
  
"I'm so sorry," says the policewoman. Yeah, right. "We'll try to help any way we can."  
  
Riight...  
  
{END FLASHBACK}

* * *

We were passed on from relative to relative. No body wanted us. At last, we were placed in an orphanage.

* * *

{FLASHBACK}  
  
I stepped out of the car; Mokuba right behind me. We look at the building that would be our so-called 'home' for a while.  
  
"Oniichan?" Mokuba says after we get settled in.  
  
"Yes Mokuba?" I reply to my five-year-old brother.  
  
"Could you bring back our parents? Please?"  
  
I look at him sadly. Tears star to fall down my face. "Mokuba, I would if I could. I would if I could."  
  
That night we slept in each other's arms, crying each other to sleep.  
  
{END FLASHBACK}

* * *

All I can add now is this: This is truly where the story of my life starts. But that is another tale.

* * *


End file.
